Alone Together
by Squigs
Summary: PG13 only to be safe. Set 2 years after Hermione leaves Hogwarts. Is about how she ended up with George
1. That Night

A/N: This is the first time that I have ever written anything that wasn't an assignment. I would appreciate it if you could give me feed back even if it is a flame!  
  
Disclamer: I do not and never have owned Harry Potter but the plot is all mine*runs away clutching it to her cheast*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful day. The kind of day that you would dream of having your wedding .And that is exactly what happened today. Harry and Ginny finally got married! Everyone was really happy for them. It was just hours after the wedding, and the whole atmosphere was joyous. That is except for Hermione and George. Don't get me wrong they were happy for Harry and Ginny too but they were also the only people there that weren't married or dating someone. Harry had Ginny, Ron had Lavender, Fred had Angelina, Charlie had Katie, and Bill had Fleur. Even Percy had a wife but he was unable to make it due to the fact that he was now living in America.  
  
George and Hermione had become good friends over the last year because when ever the family got together they kept each other company. They assumed that today would be the same they would make idle conversation about jobs, friends, and the threat of Voldemort. They were almost right.  
  
But what neither of them wanted to admit was that today made them both realize how truly lonely they both were.  
  
When Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry's smiling faces she was hit by a wave of undeniable sadness. She was now 20 and hadn't dated in two years. She just didn't think that she had any time. After all working six to six every day and then being calked at all hours of the day and night when she wasn't home and being expected to Apperate out was a little much. Of course she knew this all when she became an Auror but it was worth it and it still was worth.or that's what she keeps telling herself anyway. After all Harry and Ron both were Auror's and had managed a steady relationship and in Harry's case a marriage.  
  
George on the other hand didn't really have an excuse for being lonely. He could make his own hours (seeing as he co-owned WWW with Fred). Even though he and Fred were wealthy enough to not have to work at all and could hire people to do it for them and just stick there head in whenever they felt like it George insisted on going to work everyday he always went to there original shop in Diagon Ally (they now had one in Hogsmeade and another in New York).  
  
But they were both there no matter how lonely they were they both managed to make it to the family only (they considered Hermione family after all) reception. They were in the corner with a glass of wine in there hands and were chatting friendlily (A/N is that the word I'm looking for).  
  
"I can't believe that Ginny and Harry are finally got to have their wedding without Dumbledore running in the day before and canceling the whole thing like the last two times." George said  
  
"Well I assumed that he would figure out a way to make the protection strong enough so that even Voldemort couldn't get in." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't think that Harry would have listened this time if he had been told that he couldn't get married again today. He probley would have ignored Dumbledore and got married anyway." George said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Knowing Harry I wouldn't doubt it" Hermione said threw here laughing.  
  
"Yeah you're right, like always" George teased.  
  
"Hey I'm a lot better then I used to be!" she defended  
  
"I know I know I was only joking, you have become beautiful women."  
  
"You don't have to lie to me George I know the truth and plus we are friends without you saying things like that" she replied blushing.  
  
"Don't sell yourself short I was serious"  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm the only one here that's not with someone" she said with some bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I'm alone too" he whispered.  
  
"Oh gosh I'm sorry I didn't mean too say that I was just upset and wasn't thinking. I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing though." She gushed.  
  
"Its OK, I guess I'm just a little lonely today is all."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean I've never felt so left out and alone then I have tonight with everyone else stealing kisses or holding hands and being happy together. It's made me want to have someone too."  
  
"Yeah it's been the same thing for me lately. I feel like I don't fit in even with my own twin anymore."  
  
They went on with casual conversation for the next two hours. During this time they were getting more and more drunk. To a point where Hermione was completely slurring her words and George was starting to get thoughts of Hermione in his head.  
  
All of a sudden when Hermione was in the middle of a sentence George leaned in and kissed her. Hermione being as drunk as she was and having lost all the sense that she usually had started kissing him back with full force. Noticing Hermione's acceptance to the kiss he gently prodded his tongue into his mouth which she accepted and granted him her own.  
  
After about two minutes Hermione realizes exactly what she was doing and pulls away quickly. She just stares at him for a minute before she starts walking towards the couch where she could start a conversation away from the confusion that the kiss that she had just shared with George.  
  
A/N:OK OK I know it was bad but I'm tired!!! Next chapter will have George and Hermione's sober reactions to the kiss. And will get more into the life of them (apartmeants jobs and such like) I don't kno when I'll be able to update though at the latest next week. 


	2. Thoughts

A/N: Hooray!!!! I got a review!! Do you know how exciting it is to get your first review!? Therefore this chapter is dedicated to Raven Potter Weasley () because they reviewed!!! Oh and I'm glad to here you liked it and here is the next chapter. After reading this please please please review, even if it's a flame although suggestions and compliments are more appreciated.  
  
Another reviewer! Daintress- yes your right but you see they were already friends before that , and she had never thought of George like that but I do know what your saying but this chapter explains a lot more believe me please don't lose faith!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the plot is all mine *runs away screaming mine mine mine like a two year old*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
What the hell is that noise? I thought as I rolled over. I saw the alarm clock and reached over to shut it up.   
I had the worst headache I've ever had I sat up slowly trying to remember what I had done last night when it all came back to me....   
Don't get me wrong George is a great guy he's a great listener and he's funny and not to mention really hot....oh my gosh I did not just think that George was hot. But that's not the point the point is that he kissed me I thought we were just friends how could he have kissed me...oh my gosh and I kissed him back. That was probley the weirdest feeling that I've ever had when his lips connected with his I had a warm sensation all over and I just went with it all my normal senses shot I just went with the flow. I know that if if we had been sober he A)he wouldn't have kissed me and B) I wouldn't have kissed back....or would I have, I mean like I said before we were just friends right? But when he deepened the kiss I got lost in it weather it was because I was drunk or because I hadn't been kissed in a long time or because I wanted it....wait no I did not want it. Did I?  
  
I grumbled as I got out of bed, and looked around my room. I was a small bedroom only big enough for a bed and a dresser but it suited me. The walls were a scarlet with a gold border around the top and my bed had a scarlet comforter. It was 8:25 and I didn't have to go to work today. I was going to go shopping today, but did I still want to?  
  
For God's sake Hermione, you don't have to change your life because of one little stupid drunken kiss.  
  
I finally got changed into some hip hugger jeans and a kind of tight T-shirt and went into the living room. The living room was spacious and comfortable there was a couch and two chairs in it all were quite poofy and were comfortable to sit in. The living room was connected to a dining room/kitchen. When I was in the kitchen I started towards my ready made potion cupboard and pulled out my hangover potion. After drinking it I felt my head start to pound less and the room seemed friendlier then it did before. Soon after that I charmed myself a cup of coffee and sat down to drink it while I relaxed. I opened the Daily Prophet and saw my picture on the second page. Ron and I were shown with a picture of Lucias Malfoy. I had almost forgotten that we had captured him the day before. We had yet to tell Draco about the capture of his father I had hoped to tell him in person but ii guess he knows now. As I sat there I tried to imagine what he would have done when I told him, there would be a bitter look on his face and he would have said "I wish I had caught the murdering basterd so that I could tell him exactly what I thought of him."  
  
It still surprises me to this day that when he left Hogwarts he declared his allegiance to the good side. Soon after that he joined the order with the rest of us who had just graduated. It seemed that for the last two years he had helped to spy for Dumbledore.  
  
When I looked down at the picture of me I realized that Draco wasn't the only one who had changed. I now was one of the best Auror's on the job. My looks had changed too I was no longer that bushy haired girl, I now had straight hair with highlights and I wore makeup and I wasn't a girl anymore, I was a woman. I had also filled out up top and was as some say very attractive.  
  
Suddenly I heard someone calling my name and looked over at my fire to see Kingsley's face staring back at me.  
  
"Hermione I know that it's your day off but your needed over at 3W in Diagon Ally they had an accident and we need an Auror over there to make sure the area is safe." He said in a rush. "And I know your friends with the twins so I thought u would go." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"What about Ron their brothers!?" she exclaimed  
  
"Yes, but Ron is on a more important assignment you know that."  
  
"Yes, fine I'm on my way." She replied as she was hoping against hope that George would not be there."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
George's POV  
  
Urrrrrg my head! I've never had this bad of a headache before, what did I do last night? Then it all came back to me.I had blown my chance with Hermione. I can't believe I did that. We had just been talking and I had been getting drunk (and I mean completely shit faced) and I was watch how her face looked as the candle light bounced off it. Then as I was watching that angelic face I did the thing that I had wanted to do for a year.I kissed her. Yes, it's true I have liked her for almost a year and I haven't told anyone not even my own twin. And last night I blew it. When my lips met hers what was going to be an innocent kiss turned into a deeper one, it was like there was some kind of electricity going threw them. "But she kissed me back!" I said out loud "That must mean something!" No, she was drunk she didn't know what she was doing, the more logical side of his brain answered. Yes, and she pulled away didn't she? Damn it I ruined our friendship and every chance I ever had with her! After she left I came here and slept.  
  
I looked around my flat and suddenly wanted something less bachelor padish. I had a small kitchen that was connected to a slightly large living room that had stains all over it. The living room had two doors off it one leading to my average sized bathroom and the other to my small I-can- barley-fit-my-bed-and-dresser-in-it bedroom. I was kicked out of the apartment I used to live in when Angelina had moved in with Fred. My whole apartment seemed to scream "I'm a bachelor; I have no one in my life." And I hated it.  
  
For the next hour I sat there immersed in the feeling of that kiss until something hit me.  
  
"Ouch!" see told you it hit me.  
  
An owl had forcibly dropped a letter on my head, the letter read as follows.  
  
George,  
  
How are you? I hope you are well. We here at the Diagon Ally branch of 3W are not so good, a couple of products have exploded and we are not quite sure how to clean it up, as everything we try makes it worse. As you helped to invent them we had hoped that you would come and assist us with the problem. We would ask Fred but the last time we asked him for help he told us to "screw off".  
  
Your employee,  
Lauren Quigley  
  
P.S. A customer's mother noticed the problem and promptly called the Ministry so there should also be an Auror to deal with soon.  
  
God Damn them, the one day that I'm not on duty they go and mess things up!  
  
With a frustrated sigh I Apperated out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Was that better? I thought it was I really like getting into their minds! I hope you guys will review! I would really appreciate some story ideas or comments, flames, constructive critisum, or anything really just review!!! Also if you would like to you can email me at Squigs330@aol.com or you could IM me at Squigs330..if you want to I guess. I don't know when I'll update again I guess it depends on how many reviews I get that really encourages me to write some more! 


	3. At WWW

A/N Hey you guys this took way longer then I expected, between getting sick, homework, and guy problems I was really busy! I really would like more reviews I want to know if anyone is reading this.  
  
Now to the people who DID review.  
  
Kiwi-Here I am updating lol and yes I thought it was cute too! ( Thanks for reviewing please do so this time to! (Hint, hint) lol  
  
m!mi_PoWeR- I'm glad you love it!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley- Thank you soo much! This is the second time you reviewed. As much as no one likes to be criticized I did deserve what Daintress said and I respect her view point. And I honestly don't have a good reason to think that Ginny and Harry are good together but I can say that I've for one never thought that it was because they were like James and Lily but I do think it's cute. And I understand that you don't like them together but seeing as I have already had them married I can't just go and break them up, but there relationship won't come up very often.  
  
I suggest that if any of you like Hermione/Draco that you go and read I Wont Walk Away, it is a great story. But beware its really long!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! But I can dream can't I??? lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I landed gracefully in the Apperation point in Diagon Ally. I was wondering what the hell I was going to say to George if he was there, after all I couldn't not talk to him about it but it would be weird if we never did, but it was just too soon! Suddenly WWW came into view and I took a deep breath and I walked briskly toward the door.  
  
When I looked around I was relived to see that they had at least had enough common sense to close the store. If they hadn't I probably would have had to tell the Ministry that it was too dangerous to stay open. The Weasley's would have been to say the least, pissed.  
  
I said a last prayer hoping that George would not be there, as I knocked on the door. (It was locked because the store was closed.)  
  
"This is Hermione Granger; I'm an Auror from the Ministry." I yelled.  
  
"Oh Hermione its you we were so worried that they were going to send some who was less.um.understanding of the twins and their products." She gushed as she opened the door and saw me.  
  
I instantly recognized this beautiful blonde as Lauren Quigley. She was a friend of mine who I had introduced to Fred and George in the first place. They shared the love of all things that make people laugh. She was also the sister of the Irish Beater.  
  
"Lauren as much as I understand the twins I do still have to do my job. If it's dangerous and I fail to report it I could lose my job"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Can I come in now? I asked pointedly  
  
"Oh yeah come on in." she said suddenly realizing that I was still outside.  
  
I walked through the door and into the now familiar store in front of me.  
  
There were four aisles of products and the two side walls and half of the front and back were filled with their joke candy and food.  
  
The two other employees were hovering over something in aisle two. I instantly recognized these two as Jon and Zac, I didn't know them well but they were nice guys for as much as I know about them.  
  
"Lauren what exactly happened?" I asked as we walked over to join the other two.  
  
"Well a set of twins walked in with a friend, we had seen them here before and didn't think they would pull any pranks, at least not here." She started her eyes dancing. (A/N: hehehe I could help but make them twins) "One of the twins came over and was asking Jon a question and the twins friend came over and was trying to get Zac to tell him how to make Canary Creams. I was busy at the cash register and didn't see the other twin go and grab a bottle of our new liquid Puking Pastilles. He took it and poured it over this box of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. And well we didn't know this then but well the combination isn't the best thing ever." She said as she looks ruefully at the mess.  
  
The sight before me was quite disturbing to say the least. I had seen bad but this was a whole different type of bad this was just so unexpected. The fireworks, instead of spewing bright colors, were exploding into what looked disturbingly like puke.  
  
I knew that it would be useless to try and Vanish it and I had no idea what I was supposed to do with it without making it worse.  
  
"Where are Fred and George? Why aren't they here? They would know what to do!" I said "I could go and Floo Fred right now." I said hoping that I could avoid seeing George this way.  
  
"Oh no, we already sent George and owl, Fred would have refused to come anyway and told us to go and get George."  
  
Damn it, that means that I WILL have to deal with George. What am I going to sa-  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a very pissed off looking George.  
  
"The one day that I'm not here looking after you guys and you go and mess up, and you get the Ministry involved. I trusted you guys how stupid could you get, Lauren, Jon, Zac? The Ministry will probably send some hard ass that will-"  
  
"Um George" Lauren interrupted him.  
  
"Want to shut us down." He continued. "What Lauren?" He said exasperated.  
  
"I suggest you turn around." she said giggling.  
  
"And why the hell should I turn aro-.Oh" He said as he saw me.  
  
I had been trying not to laugh the whole time but the red color of his face made me feel bad for him. I quickly put on a straight face.  
  
"Hard ass at your service" I said meaning to lighten the mood.that to say the least didn't really work.  
  
"Hermione I.err I.I.I didn't know that it was going to be you." He stuttered helplessly.  
  
"It's Ok, really." I said trying not to look him directly in the eye.  
  
He looked completely amazing even when his face matched his hair. And it was making me very nervous talking to him. No, he looks like he always does. I tried to convince myself. You are only nervous because you don't know what you'll do if he brings up last night and that's all.  
  
"Umm you guys, are you alright?" Lauren asked not feeling the sexual tension.  
  
"What? Oh yeah we're fine"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then George would you kindly clean this up so that we can reopen the store?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He quickly waved his wand and muttered the counter spell under his breath.  
  
A moment later the mess was gone and the floor looked as good as new.  
  
"Err. George can I speak to you privately, I still have to make my report and I need comments and such like."  
  
"Yeah, we can use my office." He replied uncertainly.  
  
God please don't let him bring up last night please!  
  
"George I understand that you got that cleaned up easily but there are people at the Ministry that when they get a whiff if this they will do anything to try to shut you down." I said when we had gotten into his office.  
  
"Hermione it will be fine, I swear, Fred and I have dealt with these things before we will be fine." He said.  
  
After a couple of minutes I had all the information that I would need to make m report. Now we were just sitting there and looking at each other without talking.  
  
"Hermione.about last night I-"  
  
"We were both really drunk and we didn't know what we were doing I understand that it didn't mean anything." I said quickly.  
  
For a moment I thought I saw a hurt look on his face but soon that moment passed and he looked into my eyes searchingly.  
  
"We can still be friends though right? We can forget that it happened?" He said meaningfully.  
  
Yeah, always." I said sincerely. "But I have to get going and report back to the Ministry, and I simply can't wait." I said sarcastically.  
  
Then I Apperated out to the Ministry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~George's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment that I got to WWW I started ranting at my employees. "The one day that I'm not here looking after you guys and you go and mess up, and you get the Ministry involved. I trusted you guys how stupid could you get, Lauren, Jon, Zac? The Ministry will probably send some hard ass that will-"  
  
"Um George" Lauren interrupted.  
  
"Want to shut us down." He continued. "What Lauren?" He asked exasperated.  
  
"I suggest you turn around." she said giggling.  
  
"And why the hell should I turn aro-.Oh" I said as I turned and saw the most beautiful woman ever.  
  
I wasn't sure if seeing her was a good thing or not. She looked great and I just wanted to kiss her again. I knew that I couldn't but a guy can dream right? The thought of last night though I relized I was probley turning red in embaressment.  
  
"Hard ass at your service" She said and I suddenly relized that I had said that about her. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hermione I.err I.I.I didn't know that it was going to be you." I stuttered what I hoped would be a good apology, but seeing her face again and mad me completely freeze.  
  
"It's Ok, really." She said looking at the floor.  
  
"Umm you guys, are you alright?" Lauren asked not feeling the sexual tension.  
  
"What? Oh yeah we're fine"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then George would you kindly clean this up so that we can reopen the store?"  
  
"Oh yeah." I said as I distractedly waved my wand and muttered the counter curse, I had completely forgot the reason I was here for a minute.  
  
A moment later the mess was gone and the floor looked as good as new.  
  
"Err. George can I speak to you privately, I still have to make my report and I need comments and such like."  
  
"Yeah, we can use my office." I replied uncertainly not knowing how I was going to bring up last night.  
  
"George I understand that you got that cleaned up easily but there are people at the Ministry that when they get a whiff if this they will do anything to try to shut you down." She said when we had gotten into his office.  
  
"Hermione it will be fine, I swear, Fred and I have dealt with these things before we will be fine." I said not concerened.  
  
After a couple of minutes she had all the information that she would need to make her report. Now we were just sitting there and looking at each other after I had stopped talking.  
  
"Hermione.about last night I-"  
  
"We were both really drunk and we didn't know what we were doing I understand that it didn't mean anything." She said quickly.  
  
For a moment I thought I was going to cry I had had my hopes as much as I knew that I shouldn't. But until she flat out said she didn't like me I could hope she did. But that hurt. I didn't want her to know I was hurt so I just looked into her eyes wondering if this meant she didn't want to talk to me anymore.  
  
"We can still be friends though right? We can forget that it happened?" I asked meaningfully.  
  
Yeah, always." She said sincerely. "But I have to get going and report back to the Ministry, and I simply can't wait." She said sarcastically.  
  
As I watched her go and all the dreams and hopes I had had over the last year vanished. She didn't like me. I might as well give up on the whole thing and forget I ever liked her.if that was possible.  
  
A/N: I think that that one was longer then the other two isn't it? Well I think it is and that is awesome! I am absolutely not updating again until I get 5 reviews!!!! Tell me something anything if you don't want to tell me what u think of my story or give me suggestions, leave me a review just saying hi and that you read it or you can ask me to read your story because I will! Anything! 


	4. Other People

A/N: Holy Crap you guys I'm really sorry! I've been really caught up in everything going on in my life (my boyfriend, my friends, Quiz Bowl, dances ect.) that I have just now considered typing the next chapter. I'm really sorry. Is it weird that like a week ago I just started going out with a guy named George...its kind of ironic. Lol. Anyway on with the reviewers.  
  
Pumpkinpiebaby: Wow, you have no idea what a compliment that was! Yay I'm on a favorite list!  
  
Romantic shade of blue: Thanks for the suggestion! I was thinking along the same lines. And thanks, I've never really written before I had no idea how much I'd like it.  
  
Kitana-192: Yeah but I don't want to completely rush into things so that might be awhile.  
  
Person: Wow three identical reviews from "person" obviously you would like me too hurry up..and here I am. Lol  
  
Boo: Well I'm glad you're giving my Hermione and George story a chance, I hope u like it!  
  
Raven Potter Weasley: If you insist...  
  
Kiwi: Believe me I LOVE all the mushy stuff too but I do have to make a story out of this...but yes when the time comes it will be fluffy.  
  
Phoenix: Well here you go...   
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Harry Potter" "I don't own Harry Potter" "I don't own Harry Potter" I think I understand now...its something like me not owning Harry Potter ( *pouty face* I sure wish I could...good idea *runs to go and get a wand and cast a memory charm on the entire world so that she can own Harry Potter* Oh yeah now I remember I don't have a wand...o well.  
  
A/N: You have to promise not to kill me for this chapter but I needed plot ideas and this worked...to use what another author said (not sure who) the Plot Monsters are eating all of my Plot Bunnies and I had to do something.  
'Blah blah' is the thoughts of the person. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Today will be the day.' Dean told himself.  
  
He had told himself this so many times over the last few weeks that it barely meant anything to him anymore, but maybe today would be the day that he doesn't back out...he hoped so anyway.  
  
Hermione and Dean worked together and he saw her all the time that meant lots of possible opportunities to ask her out. But she wasn't the type of girl that he could go and use his charm on; she was the one girl that he was nervous around.  
  
'Oh no here she comes'  
  
Hermione walked casually up to me wearing her work robes and that luminescent smile of hers. He took one look at her and she took his breath away.  
  
"Hey Dean, anything exciting happen yet today?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Umm...nope" He replied nervously.  
  
'OK that's it, for the last week he has been weird I need to know why' Hermione thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong, the last couple days you've been kind of...well distant." She said in a concerned voice.  
  
"No, nothings wrong." He said quickly. 'Just ask her, now would be the time if you're ever actually going to' "Hermione, can I ask you something?" He added.  
  
"Yeah, sure anything" 'Oh no what is he going to ask?' she thought.  
  
"I...I was wondering if...if you would...well if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" he stuttered 'Oh my gosh she's going to say no and she'll never talk to me again, I'm such an idiot!'  
  
'What am I going to do...sure Dean's a nice guy but then there's George.' 'What about George you just told him you don't want to be anything more then friends so why would he matter with this?' 'But I haven't dated in a long time and that has worked out really well so...' 'So what you need to get out more girl.' 'Fine I'll do this.' Her too sides of her brain argued.  
  
"Sure I'd love too." She said giving him her best smile. "When?"  
  
'She just said yes, I can't believe it!' He thought dazedly. "Umm...how about we go tonight after work?"  
  
"Sounds great. But now I get to go and work. Sounds like fun to me." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Are we working together today?"  
  
"No, I get to do paperwork all by myself and we all know how incredibly boring that can be...I know I've only been out of training for a year but you'd think that they would give me some good assignments, where I can bust some Death Eaters!"  
  
"I know we get all the boring stuff, except for Ron who for some very odd reason is the only one who gets a real assignment. Not even Harry gets to do anything interesting unless they know that Voldemort's going to be there then they're going to bring him."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's strange."  
  
"Hermione!!!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Now I defiantly have to go!" Hermione said quickly before dashing off.  
  
The work day had finally ended and George had just come out of his office for the first time in a couple hours. He was not in the best of moods after what Hermione had said to him the day before. He just didn't know how he was going to get over her.  
  
"Hey George!" Lauren said. 'Damn, if it's possible he gets hotter each day!'  
  
"Hey" George replied.  
  
"You don't seem like you're in to good of a mood. Is there anything wrong?" Lauren asked looking at the less-then-friendly look on his face.  
  
"I've had a hard couple of days." He said. 'Understatement of the year, it's been the worst two days of you're life.' 'Shut up self you're not helpful.'  
  
'Well now would be the perfect time to ask him out then. He'll think I'm a perfect for making him happy when he is so obviously upset'  
  
"Well do you want to go out and get something to eat and then maybe go dancing or something to keep your mind off it?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"Yup, what do you say, I promise it'll be fun." She said grinning.  
  
'I couldn't do that to Hermione, could I?' 'She rejected you George she has no feelings like that for you, you need to get over her. And I have decided that the best way to do that is to go on a date with Lauren.' 'But I love Hermione I couldn't do that to her!' 'You wouldn't be doing anything to her she doesn't think of you as anything more then a friend.' 'I don't know if I'm ready for this.' 'You are, I promise.' He argued with himself.  
  
"Yeah sounds great."  
  
'Finally George Weasley is paying attention to me! I will win him over, no matter what.'  
  
"Well then let's get going" Lauren said flashing him her most seductive smile.  
  
A/N: I feel so guilty writing that chapter! And then to top it all off I used my own first name for Lauren's character, it makes me feel so evil! Oh well it goes with the plot so I guess its all good. Review please!!! Unlike last time I'm not going to tell you guys that I'm not going to post if you don't review because that's silly, but reviews do encourage me to write so...yeah. Oh and I'm thinking of starting a new story and making it a Draco-Hermione story but I don't know if I'm going to, so tell me what you think about that.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (hehehe see that little button down there it says "go" I suggest you push it, it will be really fun! Lol) 


	5. Wicken Hour

A/N: You guys it is official!!! I am an awful person when it comes to making myself update this thing! Lol well anywho... Oh and I know that the title doesn't really fit but I don't want to change it so...we'll live with it. If any of you guys want me to email you before I update then just tell me so and leave your Email! Since no one replied to the question I left in the last one I'll ask again, do you guys think that I should write another story after this and have it be Hermione and Draco? Also do you guys think I need a beta? And if so could someone volunteer? Umm I think that all except me being REALLY sorry for not updating!! Oh and to my reviewers-  
  
Ali weasley- lol believe me it will happen!!!  
  
Sibbie- Okey Dokey...and thanks!!  
  
buriedmyselfalive-Thanks!!!  
  
ZagZig722- I thought I was evil too!!! I'm sooo glad you love it though!  
  
Kiwi- ...somewhere along those lines...I dunno yet I only kinda plan out each chapter most of it I just do impulsively.  
  
Brooke- hmm...well I'm sorry but I don't want to completely rush things...I hope you keep reading but I highly doubt they'll be together in this chapter.  
  
Boo – I know I know!!  
  
Romantic shade of blue- We'll just have to see...  
  
A/N: I have never been to a club so as much as I would like to I really don't know what they are like so please just go with me on this one. I don't own "Yeah" either. Or any other songs that are used.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter I swear...or maybe I do and I just don't know it...looks aroundnope, nope defiantly not that rich. I don't own it.  
  
"Dean, that dinner was great! I'd never been to Dragon Tales before." Hermione said to Dean while they were walking down the street after there dinner date.  
  
"Yeah, it's a small out of the way place I happened to stumble across last year." Dean said beaming at Hermione pleased that she seamed to have had a good time during dinner too. "Do you want to go home yet...or do you want to go somewhere else?" He said hoping she'd choose the second.  
  
"You know, now that you mention it I haven't been out dancing in ages, if you wanted we could go to Wicken Hour. It's great there they even play Muggle music. I've never really warmed up to regular wizard music." She said excitedly.  
  
"I think that that is a brilliant idea! It's been way to long since I've been dancing lets go!" He replied as they Disapperated to Wicken Hour.   
  
George had managed to get through all of dinner and only think about Hermione a couple of times. Lauren was the one on his mind almost 100% of the time, but only almost. He found it so frustrating that he couldn't just get over her. He wanted to so badly but she was still in his heart. But the fact that he hadn't thought of her the whole time made George willing to and even excited about going dancing with Lauren.  
  
"So where do you want to go dancing at?" George asked ready to get there.  
  
"Well there's this really great place that Hermione' (George did a sort of double take at the sound of her name) 'showed me last year. It plays Muggle music and its how I realized that even if us wizards have an advantage magic wise we're way behind when it comes to music. It's called Wicken Hour and is only about three minutes down the road so we don't even have to Apperate there."  
  
"I didn't know that you listened to Muggle music." George commented as they walked toward the club.  
  
"Oh yeah, all kinds! I really love it! I listen to everything from rap to punk to rock and then some pop." She said excitedly.  
  
"That's awesome. Harry and Hermione got me into it a long time ago, like back when they were still in school. This should be great." They walked for a couple more minutes in silence.  
  
Later, In the Club   
  
Up in the club wit my homies, trying to get a lil V-I  
  
Keep it down on the low key  
  
You should know how it feels  
  
I seen shorty she was checking up on me  
  
From the game she was spitting in my ear  
  
You would think that she knew me  
  
I decided to cheat Conversation got heavy!  
  
She had me feeling like she's ready to blow!  
  
Oh! She's saying "come get me!" So I got up and followed her to the floor  
  
She said "baby let's go" When I told her!! I said  
  
Yeah - yeah  
  
Shorty got down on me, said come and get me  
  
(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
  
I got so caught up, I forgot she told me  
  
(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
  
Covering my girl, she be the best up on me  
  
(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
  
Next thing I knew, she was all up one me screaming  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
  
She's all up in my head now  
  
Got me thinking that it might  
  
Be a good idea to take her with me  
  
Cause she's ready to leave  
  
And I got to keep it real now  
  
Cause on a 1 to 10, she's a certified 20  
  
But that's just ain't me  
  
Cause I don't - know, if I take that chance  
  
She swears he's gonna leave  
  
But what I do - know, is the way she dance  
  
Make shorty alright wit me  
  
The way's she's Getting Low!!  
  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me  
  
She asks for one more dance, and I'm like yeah  
  
How the hell am I supposed to leave?  
  
And I say.  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) (Hey hey heyyyy!!!! Luda!!!)  
  
Watch out, my outfit's re-di-culous In the club looking so conspicuous  
  
And RAWR!! These women all on the prowl  
  
If you hold the head steady, I'm a milk the cow  
  
And forget about game, I'm a spit the truth!  
  
I won't stop till I get em in their birthday suits!!  
  
So gimme the rhythm and it'll be off wit their clothes  
  
Then "bend over to the front! and touch your toes!!"  
  
I - left the Jag I took the Rolls  
  
If they ain't cutting then I put em on foot patrollll (oww!!)  
  
How ya like me now?  
  
When my pinky's baguette over three hundred thou-sand!  
  
Let's drink, you the one to please Ludacris fill cups like double D's  
  
Me and Ush' once more, and we leaves em dead  
  
We want a lady in the street, but a freak in the bed that say.  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
  
Hermione and Dean were out on the dance floor dancing and Dean was starting to get a little tired after dancing for almost two hours.  
  
"Yeah" ended and Dean talks into Hermione's ear to be heard over the music, "Hey, I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm good." The song "Tipsy" had just come on, and everyone around them had started dancing again. "I really like this song though so I'll be right here when you get back." Hermione half-yelled to be heard.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a couple minutes." He said as he began to weave through the crowd over to the bar.  
  
Hermione was unconcerned with his leaving and started dancing with a guy next to her.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"George I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be back in a couple minutes, ok?" Lauren asked George breathing slightly hard after all their dancing.  
  
"Ok, see ya in a minute." He replied.  
  
As he watched Lauren make her way through the crowd to the ladies room he decided to get back on the dance floor and keep dancing. "Tipsy" was coming on and he really liked it.  
  
He started dancing with a young blonde until she looked as if she had just seen someone else she wanted to dance with. She walked a couple of feet and touched a guy (who was dancing with someone that George couldn't see) on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, do you mind if I cut in?" The blonde said to the girl he was dancing with. She turned to answer and George saw her face and realized that it was the one woman that he couldn't keep out of his mind. Hermione.  
  
"Not at all, go ahead." She said smiling. Hermione looked around for someone new to dance with. She then spotted him. She was looking right into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes that had a perfect sparkle in them and you feel as if you could stare into them forever, and at the same time you feel like they're looking into you and know things about you that you had never told anyone before. It was George...  
  
"Hey I had no idea you would be here, are you here with someone?" George said walking over to her, never breaking their gaze.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am, I'm here with...umm...Dean, he went to go get something to drink." Hermione said coming out of a daze. "What about you" She asked wondering but at the same time secretly hoping that he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, Lauren and I came together." He said let down by the fact that she had went out dancing with Dean. 'Really Dean! I can't believe it! I don't want to believe it! Since when is she interested in him, I'm better then him, I have to be.' 'George stop it, you're here with Lauren, Hermione's allowed to date whoever she wants' No matter how much George tried to convince himself of this he was still perturbed by the whole thing.  
  
"Oh really, I had no idea you and Lauren were interested in each other." Hermione said with a touch of jealousy in her voice. "Where is she? I would love to see her."  
  
"We're not together together. It was just a friendly date. And she in the bathroom, I'm she'll be back in a couple of minutes." He said trying to make it clear to her that he and Lauren weren't together.  
  
"Well do you want to dance until they get back?"  
  
"Sounds great"  
  
But as they had been talking "Tipsy" had ended and "I Wanna Be with You" by Mandy Moore had started to play. So George slipped his hands around her waist, and Hermione put her arms around his neck. They weren't too close but they were closer then you would expect friends to be.  
  
'I wish I could hold her in my arms like this forever.' (George)  
  
'I've never felt so peaceful dancing with someone then right now.' (Hermione)  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of  
  
Anything but you  
  
Your breath on my face your warm gentle kiss I taste  
  
The truth, I taste the truth  
  
We know what I came here for  
  
So I won't ask for more  
  
Hermione and George were staring into each others eyes the whole time. It was complete bliss for the two of them.  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine  
  
To hold forevermore  
  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much  
  
To feel before, to feel before  
  
How beautiful it is  
  
Just to be like this  
  
George pulled Hermione a little closer as they swayed with the music not saying a word. They were both completely content with the thought of staying like that forever.  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Oh, baby  
  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
  
So call my name and take my hand  
  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command?  
  
Yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
As the song ended they pulled apart not really sure what they should say. But to both of their relief both Lauren and Dean came walking over a couple of seconds later. There were introductions and greetings all around and the group started to dance again. They spent the rest of the night together as a group.  
  
By one o'clock they were all ready to head on home. Dean Apparated to Hermione's with her to say goodnight, and George did with Lauren.   
  
With two pops Dean and Hermione arrived on Hermione's door step.  
  
"Dean thanks for inviting me out, I had a great time." And she had, but her thoughts still lingered on that dance with George.  
  
"Yeah me too." He said. "Well goodnight" He whispered as he started to lean in and kiss her goodnight.  
  
Hermione pulled back. "I'm really sorry Dean but I just well, I just see you as more of a friend."  
  
Dean looked crushed and turned around. "Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"I had a great time George." Lauren said.  
  
"Me too, I'm glad you invited me." George said, a dreamy look plastered on his face from when he danced with Hermione. "Well I guess this is goodnight, so, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight" Lauren replied with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Hermione's Thoughts   
  
'I can't deny it anymore; I like him, a lot. George is the only guy for me. I know of nothing that could ever feel better then when I was in his arms, I felt so safe and protected. I think that I am falling for him. Imagine, me, falling for George Weasley...' Were Hermione's last thoughts before she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
George's Thoughts   
  
'Hermione's the most perfect woman in the world for me. This is it I'm never going to get over her. I need to feel her in my arms again. I love her, and I can't make myself stop...  
  
A/N: So what do we think? Good, Bad? Well review and tell me your thoughts. Personally I liked it. Well all the stuff I need to say is up in my first Author's Note so if you didn't already read that please do. I have another question for you though. When I do get George and Hermione together do you guys think that Lauren should be nice and understanding or do you think that she should get all mad and stuff? Anyway tell me your opinions in a review!! 


	6. The meeting

A/N: Here's the next super awesome chapter!!!(err..or not). Also can someone tell me how to make things bold and suchlike? OK please comment on this! Do you think that I need a beta? Could someone volunteer if you think I do? And answer the questions from the previous chapter please!!!!!!!!! Oh and the Order obviously refers to the Order of the Phoenix. And to all my reviewers thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
malfoysgrl- Why thank you so do I!  
  
hye em yes- Thank you for the corrections but in my defense I will just say that I just copied the lyrics from a lyrics site therefore I thought those were the right ones...no big deal though.  
  
Lia06-Wow its good to know that someone thinks I have talent! And I just might take ur suggestion...  
  
romantic shade of blue-Great suggestion...  
  
AngelBaby07- Thanx!  
  
Mystery of the Night- OK ok ok if you insist!  
  
XXpunkyXkittykatXX- Your right what could i have possibly been thinking! lol  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Many plain brown owls left the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters a week after that night at Wicken Hour. Two in particular were heading towards the houses of George Weasly and Hermione Granger. All of the owls held the same urgent message.  
  
Order Member,  
  
We are holding an emergency meeting right away. There are some important things that will need to be discussed. It would be best if you could Apperate to the Headquarters as soon as possible.  
See You Soon!  
  
As Hermione's eyes flew over the abnormally short letter. As soon as she finished reading she threw it into the fire and Apperated away.  
  
A similar scene was being played over at George's house and he too Apperated away.  
  
At Headquarters  
  
"As you all know we have been expecting the Final Battle for quite some time now. I think that it is coming at an ever increasing speed now more then ever." Albus Dumbledore started in a grave voice. "Our newest spy from within the Deatheaters has informed us that they are planning on sending about half of their number to Gratton Hill to get ready to attack. Because of this I think that we need to send about the same force there as well to do a surprise attack. Of the leaders of you here I am only allowing 20 of you to go. It would be far to much of a blow if we lost anymore then that in one battle. It would not be practical for all of us to be in one place."  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the small crowd gathered around him. It included, the whole Weasly family with the exception of Percy and for some unknown reason also Ron. Almost all of the group formerly known as Dumbledore's Army, many of their parents. Also Remus Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Moody, Tonks, Hagrid, Professor Flickwit, Kingsley, Draco Malfoy, and many other members.  
  
"Well I plan on being one of the twenty then!" Harry Potter yelled breaking the silence that had filled the room.  
  
After this statement was made nearly everyone in the room was yelling to be heard. It seemed that all wanted to be in this first attack.  
  
"I think that in this first group most of the members should be some of our younger members because they have more physical ablility. Of course we shall put in some of our more experienced members to make sure all goes well." Dumbledore said. For the next 20 minutes there was intense argument until they had it down to 22 people. Dumbledore said it would do but it might be a good idea if a couple of them waited until the next battle.  
  
The list of people were as follows, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Justin Flinch-Flenchy, Parvita and Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbot, Lauren Quigley, Lavender Brown, and Alicia Spinet.  
  
"I believe that you twenty-two will do a brilliant job. I couldn't be prouder of a group of my formar students. Good luck and enjoy yourselves the rest of tonight." Dumbledore said.  
  
Almost immediately food drink and some music filled the once depressing room. Everyone who had been nervous and upset in the face of the upcoming battle loosened up some, ready to relax for one night.  
  
"Harry you finally get your chance to prove your-..." Hermione said as she was interrupted.  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you, do you have a minute?" George asked in an upset voice.  
  
"Oh, well of course. Harry I'll be back in a minute, is that ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah that's fine."  
  
"What's goin' on George?" Hermione asked in a curious voice while nervously playing with the corner of the napkin she had in her hand.  
  
"Drop out Hermione. There are too many people already and I...I umm... well I think that you should stay behind this time." George said looking deep into Hermione's eyes with the most serious look on his face that has ever been there.  
  
"WHAT!? Why the hell would I do something like that? Why don't you go tell that to Ginny you know your little sister! Or better yet Lauren, your girlfriend." Hermione spat out angrily.  
  
"Lauren is not my girlfriend." He replied quietly.  
  
"So what! Why me!?" Hermione said the anger leaving her slowly.  
  
"Well...its because of...its because I'm...I'm in love with you. And I could never stand to see you hurt." He said looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
There was a moment of silence in which it seems like Hermione was trying to understand what he was saying to her. "You...you love me?" Hermione whispered then napkin in her hand floated down to the ground without her even realising it.   
  
"More than anything" While this was going on both of them had been moving ever so slightly toward the other without even thinking. As the last words left Georges mouth he leaned down slowly and captured her lips gently and lovingly with his. This all would have been perfect if not for--  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
A/N: hmmm what was that all about....hmmm who would have said that...lol I bet u know. anyway i felt like being done writing so sorry that its short. Im starting another story soon so read it please!!! You know the drill REVIEW!!!  
  



	7. Argument

A/N: hehehe I feel so evil! But I have realized that when I'm evil I get lots of reviews...lol. Anyway I don't want to take so long so on with the people who reviewed.

romantic shade of blue- Are you sure? I'm not that sure...we'll just have to see!

Sandra – It was evil...and we all want to know what happens so here it is. Lol

StrawberryLove-sama- yes, I've heard it was mean, but thank u for liking the story!

Aurienna- I am, I am

BeautyQueen001-Thank you

XXpunkyXkittykatXX- LOL I got to tell you you're right the "f" word is incredibly funny. I was laughing so hard after I read your review.

Mystery of the Night- You're soo smart!

Aaaaaaaah- yes yes, I understand what you're feeling here.

TheDreamerLady- Hehe got to love the cliffy.

kiwi36- lol good job going off on a tangent during your review! Lol just kidding I loved it.

CrazyVoices22- Yeah

RiRiana- I've got to tell you this review really excited me, I think after reading it I squealed with delight, because I'm pretty sure never in my life has anyone said anything I did was "bloody brilliant" lol sorry little excitement. But thanks for making my day!

Disclaimer-I own nothing...nothing at all except the happy little plot I got going here but the characters most defiantly aren't mine.

**Last Time:**

"More than anything" While this was going on both of them had been moving ever so slightly toward the other without even thinking. As the last words left Georges mouth he leaned down slowly and captured her lips gently and lovingly with his. This all would have been perfect if not for--  
  
"What the fuck!?"

Lauren just stood there staring at the scene that she had just witnessed in disbelief.

Hermione jumped out of George's arms as the reality of it all crashed down upon her. She wasn't supposed to be with someone that her best friend wanted. I was against the rules. And she could see the hurt that was in Lauren's eyes because of it, although that hurt was fast being replaced by anger.

"You little bitch! I thought you were my friend how could you do this to me!? You knew damn well that I liked him and here you are kissing him anyway! With me here none the less!" Lauren spat out, her eyes flashing with hurt, jealousy, and anger all at once.

"I-I never meant to hurt you Lauren. George, well when he kissed me-I let go of all the feelings that I had been denying Lauren. I didn't want to deny them anymore Lauren, I couldn't. I'm sorry..." Hermione replied softly as a single tear ran silently down her face. When George saw this he silently took her hand in his as the only way he could comfort her right now.

"You think that that fixes it, 'I'm sorry'!? You know I liked him and you did it anyway, I don't think I'm sorry is gonna cut it." Lauren said her eyes never leaving Hermione's face.

"If it were just a crush Lauren I would give it all up for you. No questions asked. You have to know that. But for the first time in my life I think I'm falling in love and well, even if losing you is the cost of it I think I have to give this a shot."

"You-You love me?" George asked, speaking for the first time since they kissed while looking deeper then anyone ever had into Hermione's eyes.

She nodded silently feeling the warmth and love that seemed to surround him. She wanted to stare into his loving hazel eyes forever but she slowly turned back to Lauren who had a very confused look on her face.

"Lauren, look you are one of my best friend and you know that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I owe it to myself to finally try and let love in." Hermione stated in a slightly calmer voice, hoping that Lauren would try to understand and forgive her.

"I-well-Hermione..." Lauren stuttered, trying to decide if she could be happy for her friend or just angry at her for stealing George away from her. Without making up her mind she abruptly turned around and walked away from the corner thrat they were standing in. As she left Hermione saw the confused look on her face and the usual swing in her hips was gone.

As Lauren got out of view the tears started to stream down Hermione's face as she let out a small sob.

"This is all wrong," She started through her sobs, "You're not supposed to find love and lose your best friend at the same time!" She couldn't have said more if she wanted to because the tears had become too much to talk over.

"I know honey, I know." George whispered comfortingly as he pulled her into his arms.

For a while her head was firmly pressed against George's chest. But after a while he could hear her breathing return to normal and he pulled her back slightly so he could see her now tear stained face.

"I love you." he whispered as he wiped away the remaining tears from her delicate face.

"I know, but I think I need to go home now." Hermione told George.

"Well I'll go with you then." George replied, clearly worried about her.

"I'll be fine." She said trying to reassure him. "I'm sure there are people her that you need to talk to anyway." She said "I'll see you later" She added as she swiftly leaned up and kissed him.

George watched as she slowly made her way through the people talking briefly too many of them. 'She loves me too...' George thought blissfully not believing his luck as he watched her before turning around to go and talk to Fred.

"Gred! Long time no see!" Fred exclaimed as George walked over.

"Forge I thought we had stopped using those names." George said laughing. "And you would see me more if you would ever come to work." He added in a would-be stern voice.

"Well you know me; I have other things to do. Plus I do almost all of the advertising for our company."

"That you do, I will admit it." George said with a laugh as he thought of all the promotional parties Fred went to for WWW.

"So you finally got your girl?" Fred asked slyly.

"What do you mean finally?

"I'm your twin, I've known for months that you head were over heels for her. I was just upset that you never told me!"

"Oh, well sorry about that. Isn't she great though?" George said proudly with a broad grin on his face.

"I wasn't aware that you were such a bad kisser though that girls cried after they had kissed you." Fred stated teasingly.

"Shut up!"

They stood there for a couple of moments in a comfortable silence as the grins on their faces slowly faded.

"So, we'll be out there with the people we've grown up with." George said with the upcoming battle on his mind.

"Yeah, it's a weird thought isn't it? I mean seven years ago we couldn't have imagined this at all."

"You scared?" George asked knowing the answer.

"Of course. But I'm more scared of losing our family and friends and stuff, you know?"

"I feel the same way..."

(Only minutes before)

As Hermione made her way threw the crowd she stopped at many of them for the standard, "Hey, How are you" but she wasn't really in the mood to have an actual conversation with anyone. So she was soon to the door that they all knew led to the Apperation Room.

As she stepped in the slight stench of magic washed over her. She couldn't imagine her life without that smell and it comforted her every time. She took a deep breath and was soon gone with a pop.

Hermione reappeared moments later in my kitchen. On her kitchen table was the rolled up Daily Prophet that she hadn't even had the chance to unroll before she left her house for the meeting. Now she sat down and slowly unrolled the piece of paper. When she saw the front page her jaw dropped.

**Escape At the Ministry**

**Recently captured Death Eater Lucius Malfoy **

**has escaped from the Ministry's grasp while he**

**was being held at Headquarters before being **

**transferred to Azkaban. Many suspect an inside**

**assist. Watch for further news on this **

**outrageous discover of the Ministry's failed**

**defense.**

**--Jackie Jones**

All kinds of thoughts swirled through Hermione's head as she read this unusually short article. 'Wasn't Ron in charge of guarding him?' 'Is it possible that he was the inside assist?' At times like this even the best of friends had doubts of the others loyalty, as sad as that may be.

She knew that it was too late to find anything out tonight and she also knew that she needed a good nights rest, so she resolved to get up early tomorrow and go ask Dumbledore about this disturbing new event.

So with a heavy heart and a full find Hermione pulled back the scarlet comforter and lay down in bed. Not getting to sleep for another hour at least.

A/N: Wow to tell you the truth I don't know where that came from but a new plot jumped into my head and I decided to go with it. Hopefully I wont take so long to update next time but between homework school and swim team I really don't have a lot of time but I'll try. You know the drill...REVIEW!


	8. Very Important

A/N: Hey guys I know its been a long time but thats mostly due to lack of inspiration. I think that i am going to end this story here because I have lost the passion of writing it. If you would like to send me a helpful review there is a chance I'll continue. A BETA would also be very much needed. So as this may be the end thanks for the support! 


End file.
